


Green Tea Leaves.

by artsycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsycat/pseuds/artsycat
Summary: Sakura through Naruto's eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here is some trash. i hope u will enjoy it. :)

It's the gentle breeze in the air, making the grass flow her hair blow in different directions. The satisfaction set on her brow, the content smile upon her face. It is then, Naruto thinks, it is at that moment, Sakura looks most beautiful.

He is twelve and her name is a song.  _~Saku-ra-chan~._   He is twelve and she looks at him with disdain and something bordering on embarrassment. He is twelve and he likes the way her green eyes twinkle when she proves herself right. He is twelve when he knows that Sakura-chan isn't perfect but that's okay, because he's Naruto and he's never really liked perfect anyways.

He is twelve and she is a song. Bright, upbeat, and happy. She is the blooming flower, and Naruto knows that she will be the brightest of them all.

He isn't wrong.

He is fifteen when he sees her again. Her name bubbles up in her throat - like a song  \- _Sakura-chan!_ \- His voice yells out. So familiar is the tone of his voice, so familiar is the soft set in Naruto's eyes as he looks at perfectly imperfect Sakura-chan. It's as if the past two years never happened. It's as if they can go back to him singing Sakura-chan's name off the top of his lungs and her face, flushed with embarrassment, mouthing the words,  _ 'Shut up! _ ' He sees her and he is twelve again. He sees her and he indulges himself in the belief that everything will be okay. He sees her and this time, he thinks, this time, he won't lose her to sadness. To heartbreak. Tears never looked good on her.

He is seventeen and she is a flower that has bloomed. Not as bright as he thought, but not dull. Not perfect like the rest of the flowers, with petals unstained and stems fresh and healthy, but wonderful still. Naruto never liked perfect anyways. Her face is stained with tears, and because they never looked good on her, he sings her name. _'_ _ Sakura-chan!' _  A choked up sob escapes her mouth. She does not look at him with disdain or embarrassment. She does not look at him the way she did when she was twelve. She musters up a tense smile, but it's real.  We've come so far,  Naruto thinks as she heals both himself and Sasuke. She looks at him with something bordering on awe, a gentle set in her brow as she stops the blood flow. She sees him and they're both twelve again. She sees him and they're both together again. His name is a whisper on her lips. _'_ _ Naruto _ _,'_ she says. _'_ _ Naruto .'  _

He can't respond. The words die in his throat as exhaustion takes over, but with his good hand, he takes hers in his. Her name is not a song anymore, but a gentle breeze. Her name is natural. Her name is beautiful. And so is she.

He thinks she's the most beautiful when she smiles.


End file.
